You Can Go Home Again
by numberf1ve
Summary: Several years after the war, old friends reconnect and some friends find a deeper connection.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

There was a loud crack as Hermione apparated into the dim light of her living room. She was running late. Things at the Ministry were crazy right now. It had been a long week and she was happy it was over. She was going to the quidditch league semi-finals that evening to hang out with her friends from Hogwarts and hopefully watch as Ginny Weasley led the Holyhead Harpies to their first championship match in a decade. She was excited and nervous about seeing her friends. It had been about four years since they left school. They just didn't hang out together as often as they used to. She shrugged off her anxiety and set about getting ready for a lovely evening. Hermione changed quickly into her Holyhead team robes and stood primping in front of the mirror, trying in vain to tame her wild hair. She glanced at the time and with one last slightly exasperated look in the mirror, she disapparated from the room with another crack

The Leaky Cauldron was packed with Holyhead supporters in addition to its regular clientele. Tom, the proprietor, looked harried and annoyed with the extra patrons, "bloody tourists," he muttered as he served up butter-beers and fire-whiskeys by the dozen. Hermione appeared just outside the pub and quickly stepped inside, running her fingers through her hair nervously. She glanced around the room before moving through the crowds toward a table in the back corner where she could see Ron, Harry, Luna and Neville, all decked out and merrily singing the Harpies' theme. They had clearly had several drinks already.

Ron was first to notice Hermione as she made her way to the table. "Hey Hermione!" he smiled broadly and waved, pushing a chair out for her with his foot. "Thanks, Ron," Hermione said as she sat down. "You're late, you know," Harry began as he and Luna each pushed a small glass of fire-whiskey toward Hermione. Neville smiled as he added a large butter-beer to the growing number of beverages in front of her, "Get busy, 'Mione, you've got a lot of catching up to do." She stared around the table at her tipsy friends all anticipating her to protest, but instead she downed the first fire-whiskey in one big gulp and poured the second into her butter-beer before chugging the whole thing. She smiled, mischievously arching her brow as she put down the empty beer mug. A slightly smug grin overtook her features as she glanced around for her friends' reactions. Ron and Neville's mouths fell open, Luna smiled and clapped her hands while Harry laughed out loud in surprise. Hermione rarely drank and her friends had not really expected her to tonight. Her eagerness caused the table to erupt in laughter and applause-she blushed at the attention and made a small bow.

The friends chattered excitedly about the Harpies' chances against the Falcons with Ginny as captain for a long while. They decided unanimously (and obviously) that Ginny was a brilliant team captain and an even better chaser. The Harpies' chances clearly had never been better than now they had Ginny. Ginny. Just hearing her name now made Hermione feel as though her insides had somehow been transfigured into butterflies. Had it always done so? She could not wait to see the youngest Weasley. If her brain had been fully functional, it would have taken very little analysis for her to conclude that Ginny was the reason for her anxiety about this evening and her willingness to indulge in fire-whiskeys. As the conversation continued, she became aware of a warm sensation spreading through her and a certain feeling of carefree silliness from the last round of drinks. The brunette felt she had reached her fire-whiskey limit for the evening but at Harry's insistence she joined her friends in one more drink for luck followed by yet another chorus of Holyhead's anthem

Soon it was time to leave for the match. The group paid Tom and headed out into the cold, cloaks drawn tightly, to catch a portkey to the pitch. The Ministry had not yet lifted the apparitions ban it put in place during quidditch matches as a safety precaution while remaining Death Eaters were still at large. Portkeys had been set up all over Diagon Alley to handle the huge number of witches and wizards planning to attend the match. The friends stopped in front of the restored front of Ollivander's wand shop and stared down at their portkey, glowing softly blue. After taking hold of the cracked and discarded teapot, the group disappeared; their hands glued in place. They spun to a halt some seconds later at the edge of a small cattle path. The friends walked down the wooded lane through the throng of excited quidditch fans; stopping briefly to awe at the pitch and grandstands which rose high above the treeline. Inside the stadium, they picked up programs and made their way to the stairs where the usher directed the group toward the upper section of the stands. The V.I.P. boxes.

Being friends with the captain of a professional quidditch team had some definite perks, among them being a fantastic private box at one of the best pitches in the wizarding world. As they entered, a paunchy short house elf welcomed them into the box, bowing so low that his ears and pointed nose nearly brushed the ground. The box held six overstuffed armchairs, a large bench, low table and a cask of butter-beer. The pitch was huge and the seats packed, Luna and Hermione took in the amazing view-a raucous sea of colorful banners and hats and robes. Hermione couldn't imagine how Ginny was able to perform in front of such crowds, the thought alone made her stomach churn in an unpleasant way. She and Luna plopped down into two of the chairs and stared around excitedly; the stands felt almost electric in anticipation of the match.

The boys each had a butter-beer in their hands and busily combed through a food menu the house elf presented, he bowed low again when they concluded their order and scurried out of the box. Hermione watched as he left and shook her head sadly at the memory of how much effort she had once put into the liberation house elves. How could it have taken her so long to understand that service was what brought meaning to the lives of the house elves? Once she figured it out, though, she felt very guilty for having tricked so many elves into freedom during those S.P.E.W days. She was relieved when Harry told her that it had, in fact, been Dobby who collected the clothes she made to free the elves of Hogwarts. Embarrassed, Hermione pushed the memory into the back of her mind, settled into her chair and rejoined the conversation now that the food order had been placed.

Luna and Neville were talking animatedly about the interview Ginny had given to the Quibbler which was thriving with Luna at the helm and had become the second most read wizard publication behind the Daily Prophet. Neville was beyond proud of his wife. Luna, of course, felt equally proud of him-his work as a healer at St. Mungo's was certainly nothing to sneeze at. He had helped lead the way in new treatments for those whose brains were addled by spells, curses or torture. Though, sadly, his own parents had not benefitted from the efforts.

Harry had been working as an Auror for the Ministry of Magic for two years and while much of his work was secret, he was riding high on the recent capture of Fenrir Greyback, who had been in hiding since Voldemort's defeat. He was the suspected of involvement with a small band of death eaters that were continuing Voldemort's war on muggle-born and so-called blood traitor wizards and was known to lead a group of particularly bloody-minded werewolves that had been wreaking havoc up and down the coast. It brought Harry a sense of justice and closure to see the vicious werewolf and Voldemort follower in Azkaban. Ron also took special pleasure in knowing Greyback was no longer at large, feeling his brother, Bill, had been avenged.

Though he too had once aspired to working in the Aurors' office, Ron had instead joined his brother at Weazley's Wizard Wheezes shortly after the war. As it turned out, he was an asset to the store and a very gifted businessman. The joke shop was making more money than even Ron and George had ever dreamed of. Hermione felt proud of all her friends and extraordinarily happy for them. Her own work within the Ministry seemed much less interesting by comparison, but she enjoyed it.

Their happy conversation was interrupted by the announcement of the teams by Balthus Scudruther, the co-chair of the quidditch league. Peter Linginfield, captain of the Falmouth Falcons, flew out of the tunnel and made three loops around the stands, waving at the fans through cheers and boos before touching down in the center of the pitch. Next, the co-chair announced the captain of the Harpies to a roaring crowd as Ginny Weasley flew at breakneck speed around the pitch, a bright red blur. Harry, Ron, Luna, Neville and Hermione all jumped to their feet, cheering as she flew by. Hermione felt a strange sensation rush through her body as her friend blasted past. She wondered if Ginny noticed her, she knew it was impossible given the sheer size of the crowd, still she could not help but wonder. And hope. She stared after Ginny as the beautiful redhead landed beside Linginfield. The rest of the team members joined their captains on the pitch. Scudruther made a few brief comments, the captains shook hands, the balls were released and the match began with the sound of a whistle.

Ginny was in rare form during the match having scored seven goals herself in the first twenty minutes before Falmouth had scored even one. The crowd, of course, went crazy every time Ginny took possession of the quaffle. Not long into the match, in their private box, the meal Ron, Harry, and Neville ordered appeared on the low table. The wide array of foods spread out on the table were delicious but largely ignored in favor of watching the game. Hermione was watching Ginny. She couldn't help but marvel at the redhead who looked so at home in the air, blazing back and forth through the pitch. Ginny made chasing look easy, scoring yet another goal making it 100-30 Harpies.

Falmouth was angry with the poor start to the game and soon the beaters were focusing their attention solely on Ginny, batting the bludgers her way as often as they could. The Holyhead beaters did their best to keep the bludgers at bay and the few that slipped past them Ginny managed to dodge. Except one, which hit her hard in the left shoulder causing the crowd to groan painfully and clutch at their own entirely uninjured shoulders. Hermione gasped; her hands flew over her mouth in concern. The impact violently spun Ginny in midair but she stayed securely on her broom, swearing in pain. She held her left shoulder at an awkward and mildly unnatural angle as she headed back across the pitch. Barely missing a beat, she rejoined the fray almost as though nothing had happened. The main effect the bludger seemed to have was to drive the Harpies to score several more goals before the snitch was captured by Regina McDermott, Holyhead's seeker. The final score after almost two hours was 310-100 Holyhead Harpies.

The crowd went wild! That was it, the Harpies would compete in their first league final in a decade. The entire stadium (most of whom appeared to be Holyhead supporters) exploded with the Harpies' theme as the team took several victory laps around the stands. Ecstatic Harpies fans poured out of the stadium, their celebration spilling over onto the deserted moor. Hermione and the others left their box cheering and dancing and singing excitedly as they made their way down toward the locker rooms to congratulate Ginny on the win. Hermione noticed a twinge of nervousness building within her as they waited in front of the Harpies' locker room. It had been so long since she had seen Ginny and she wondered whether they could pick up where they left off. She wondered if things would be the same. Pushing these thoughts aside, she sighed and leaned against the wall, waiting and singing with the others.

The celebrations in the Holyhead locker room were exuberant but brief as most of the team wanted to get to the party before they really let their hair down. Ginny was not necessarily in a hurry, she was tired; happy-thrilled actually-but tired. She was used to being pretty sore and a bit banged up after a match but her shoulder hurt like hell; she would ask Neville to fix it for her. The Harpies, of course, had an excellent healer on staff, but, Ginny found it difficult to trust healing to just anyone. The rest of the team readied quickly and filed out of the locker rooms. Ginny showered and dressed more slowly than usual, owing to her injury. The plan was to meet up with Harry and the others for the Harpies' victory celebrations at the Leaky Cauldron, where she had wisely reserved three rooms in advance of the match for the group to share. Finally ready, she gathered her things and headed out of the locker rooms. As she swung open the door she was greeted by a singing, cheering crowd peppered with photographers and autograph seekers.

From the opposite side of the corridor, Hermione watched her friend interacting with the crowd. Ginny looked just as she always had and Hermione soon found herself staring at the Quidditch star. She was gracious and patient with her fans, answering questions, signing various bits of parchment thrust at her and, of course, posing for photos. Hermione could not help but notice how attractive she looked: long red hair, blue eyes, a winning smile and a confident personality. Hermione wondered if the girl had any idea of her appeal, then she wondered if that was a normal train of thought for her to have toward a friend.

After what seemed like ages, Ginny moved through the slowly dispersing crowd to Harry and the others who waited for her by the far wall. She was all smiles. They were still singing as she approached, "Alright, you lot?" he asked. Their singing stopped abruptly as they turned to face the girl of the hour, "Hey, Ginny, you were great!" Ron yelled, beaming at his little sister. Harry and Luna echoed the sentiment. Hermione smiled and met Ginny's shocked eyes, "Congratulations, Gin," she felt a slight flush spread over her chest and up her neck as she spoke, forcing her to look away. Ginny's mouth dropped open momentarily before shifting into a broad, happy smile. She had not expected to see Hermione.

It was a wonderful surprise. Ginny's eyes traveled over her friends and her heart swelled; they were the very best sort of people. Her gaze quickly returned to Hermione, lingering a moment or two longer than, perhaps, she should have before Neville piped up, "Well, let's sort that shoulder out, shall we," he asked, pulling out his wand. "Yes, thanks, Neville," Ginny replied, dropping her bag and taking a seat on the nearby bench. Neville checked her over and with a wave of his wand and a low crunching sound, Ginny grimaced, rolled her shoulder forward and back and gave a relieved smile, "Thank you, that is so much better. You really are a brilliant healer." Neville blushed at the praise. He was a humble man. Ginny stood and faced her friends, rolling her shoulder once more, "Well? We won! We're going to finals!" she shouted and ran to join her friends, the whole group jumping and shouting. After a bit of celebration and quidditch chatter, Ron led the way as they set out down the lane, back to the cracked teapot and Diagon Alley.

The Leaky Cauldron was full to the rafters with Holyhead revelers. Ginny had barely crossed the threshold before being hoisted into the air by her teammates amid cheers. The entire pub sang 'for she's a jolly good fellow' at the tops of their lungs. Finally, the Harpies deposited their captain on top of the bar, much to Tom's displeasure. The crowd boomed and cheered, urging the redhead to make a speech. Ginny simply raised her glass to her teammates with a nod and then to the fans and said, "You think this is a party? Just wait til we're holding the cup!" Her statement was met with a deafening roar. Ginny threw back her fire-whiskey and shouted to the ceiling, "Next round is on me!" and jumped down from the bar as the Harpies' anthem was belted out for easily the hundredth time that evening. Finally able rejoin her friends, Ginny settled into a chair across the table from Luna and Hermione. The girls were reminiscing about their Hogwarts days. Ginny caught Hermione's eyes and held her gaze. At that moment it was as if the Leaky Cauldron and all of the people it held melted away leaving only the two girls. Luna had stopped talking when she noticed that they were no longer listening. She smiled in her usual dreamy way as she watched the quidditch star and the war hero get lost in each other's eyes. Neville, Ron and Harry appeared moments later with yet more fire-whiskey which they happily passed around. Harry proposed a toast to friends, to Ginny and to the Holyhead Harpies' first finals appearance in over a decade as the friends drained their glasses.

The party carried on for the next several hours. It was well past midnight when Ginny yawned and stretched, ready to call it a night. The fire-whiskey's effects had tapered off and the others agreed it was time for much some needed rest. Ginny had arranged for only three rooms and she well knew there would be no more vacancies for the night. Luna and Neville, obviously, would occupy one and she figured she would room with her brother leaving Harry the third; she had not anticipated Hermione. The brunette never seemed to care that much for quidditch.

Ginny sighed to herself. It had been so long since school, since those lazy summers at the Burrow, when they had lounged by the pond by day and stayed up talking by night. She missed those days. Hermione had always been her best friend but they had not really seen as much of each other as they once did. She missed Hermione. Things had been sort of weird between them since she and Ron broke up after the war. It was as though Hermione expected the redhead to be angry that things had not worked out with her brother. Ginny still did not know exactly why they had broken up. Hermione must have had her reasons. Ginny glanced over at Ron and, judging by the glazed look on his face, he was still in love with her. Poor guy.

Ginny wondered if Hermione would mind sharing with Harry-they were still close friends. Ginny knew she could not share with him because she had no intention of fanning any old flames by rooming with her ex, even for one night. As if reading her mind, Harry announced that he and Ron would share a room, leaving Hermione and Ginny the last one. _'Oh, that makes much more sense,'_ Ginny thought to herself, _'Why didn't I think of that?'_ Ginny just hoped she could stay awake long enough to catch up in private with Hermione for a while. Yawning, the friends made plans for brunch next day, wished each other a good night and headed off to their respective rooms, but not before congratulating Ginny one last time. "Thanks, everyone," she beamed, "See you in the morning," then she turned, "'Mione, you're with me," Ginny smiled at the brunette. The words transfigured Hermione's insides into butterflies again. She felt her heart flutter and jump as she followed Ginny into what would be their room for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

The room was warm and inviting; a fire crackled merrily in the fireplace, casting a flickering light on the bed that stood against the wall opposite. There were heavy leather chairs on either side of the fire and Ginny sank into the nearest one and kicked off her shoes, her eyes closed. She was sore and exhausted.

Hermione moved to the other chair and sat down not taking her eyes off the redhead. Ginny, feeling her gaze, opened her eyes and looked toward the other chair. The older girl was too wrapped in her own thoughts to notice that Ginny was now staring too. Ginny smiled at the her: the older girl looked the same as always, her untamed hair framing her face perfectly. She seemed a little thinner these days and had a slightly nervous, pensive look on her face. Ginny thought she looked as if she were trying to solve a puzzle. After a minute or two, Hermione noticed Ginny's gaze and immediately looked down at the floor, suddenly very interested in the fringe of the rug by the hearth.

Grinning at her friend's behavior but eager to alleviate Hermione's embarrassment, Ginny broke the silence, "Been a long time, 'Mione," she said.

The younger girl's voice brought Hermione out of her thoughts, "Hm? Oh, yeah, it has been a long time, Gin," she replied, prying her eyes from the rug to look Ginny in the eye.

The redhead's stomach did a flip. The way Hermione said her name sent a shiver up her spine-had it always? She could not remember. Ginny wondered vaguely how Hermione might sound if she were to say the redhead's name again. Cry it out. Over and over. Ginny shook her head trying to dislodge that unsolicited and inappropriate train of thought, "It's really good to see you," she continued earnestly, feeling heat beginning to pool in her abdomen, "You look incredible".

Hermione blushed and chewed on her lower lip, "Thank you, Gin. I...um, you were amazing out there tonight. I've never seen anything like that. You look so at home in the air."

Now, it was Ginny's turn to blush, "Thanks, 'Mione. That means a lot-coming from you. Gotta take you flying sometime." Hermione smiled, she felt as though her heart might jump out of her chest when Ginny spoke to her, or even looked at her.

Ginny's bright blue eyes sparkled, Hermione suspected they were trying to pull her in, "You know I am no fan of flying," she replied, tucking her hair back behind her ear.

Ginny smirked at her, "Only because you've never flown with me. With a little work, you'll be flying circles around the rest of us, anything less than excellence is just not the Hermione Granger way."

The brunette simply rolled her eyes and chuckled, "I have no idea what you could be referring to, Miss Weasley," trying to sound as haughty as she possibly could; neither girl kept a straight face.

Their early awkwardness dissolved by giggles, the women chatted pleasantly for some time until Hermione noticed Ginny's eyes beginning to droop, "Oh, but it's terribly late! Ginny, you need to rest." She rose from her chair and without thinking, offered Ginny her hand. Ginny's brow arched in surprise, as she took Hermione's hand, getting slowly to her feet. Neither let go immediately. Hermione was finally relaxed, enjoying the contact. Ginny looked sideways at the older girl and gave her hand a small squeeze. Hermione smiled but suddenly remembered herself and let her hand drop back to her side, blushing furiously, the floor once again held a great deal of interest.

Ginny smiled slightly, amused by Hermione's reaction, "It really is good to see you, 'Mione," she paused, her eyes finding Hermione's, as she leaned in close pulling the brunette into a tight hug, "We should get to bed, I think," this last was almost whispered. Hermione felt the warm breath on her neck as the redhead spoke, sending an involuntary shiver up her spine. With that, Ginny turned around and walked across the room. She crawled into bed still fully clothed and too tired to care, leaving Hermione staring, open-mouthed after her.

Once settled under the blankets, she looked back toward the fireplace and Hermione, "Aren't you coming?" she smiled invitingly at her friend. Hermione, still trying to process what was going on, or, not going on between the two of them, swallowed hard to push her heart back down to its proper place and walked shakily across the floor, climbing awkwardly into bed beside Ginny.

Hermione's heart pounded, her mouth had gone dry, "Well, good night, Gin," she squeaked.

"G'night, 'Mione," Ginny responded in a very groggy voice, her eyes already closed.

Hermione lay on her side, facing the fireplace, listening to Ginny's breathing as it slowed. Ginny was asleep quickly. The brunette chuckled to herself, that's a Weasley for you, always hungry and asleep in an instant. Hermione felt her body relax the longer she listened to the sleeping girl. She soon drifted off to sleep as well, the memories of summers gone by dancing in her mind. She had not realized until now just how much she missed the youngest of the Weasley clan.

For Ginny, falling asleep had been easy, not just because she was exhausted, but it felt like being back at the Burrow all those years ago. It felt comfortable and right with Hermione beside her. It felt like coming home.


	3. Chapter 3

Morning arrived bright and early as a few rays of sunlight trickled through the shabby drapes, falling gently on the forms of two women beneath the blankets. Ginny woke up first, the feeling of bushy brown hair tickling her nose. Slightly surprised, she looked down at the top of Hermione's head and smiled as she brushed the brunette locks back from her face.

Hermione had abandoned her own side of the bed during the night and cuddled up against Ginny in her sleep, her head resting in the crook of Ginny's neck. She looked so peaceful, so happy curled into the younger witch. Ginny watched her friend as she slept. It felt like old times but somehow much better. Ginny was unsure what feelings Hermione had for her, if any, but she was certain she could not ignore that her own were no longer simply platonic.

Eventually, Hermione began to stir, and Ginny closed her eyes quickly, she didn't want Hermione to feel embarrassed or uncomfortable. Given their current entanglement, Ginny thought a feigned sleep would give the older girl a chance to move away seemingly unnoticed if she wanted. It also might allow the redhead some insight into what the brunette was thinking. Or feeling. She hoped Hermione felt something for her as well. It was strange that after so long they were able to talk almost as though no time had passed at all. Stranger still that it took only one evening to make Ginny aware of feelings beyond friendship for her best and oldest friend. In truth, Ginny would have liked nothing better than for to stay there, just as they were, forever.

Hermione felt happy and comfortable as she slowly awoke, enjoying the warmth of the body beside her. She had rarely slept so well since her days at the Burrow. She sighed contentedly, the last images of her dream flitted before her eyes and were gone. She had dreamt of Ginny. Ginny! She swallowed hard as things slipped into place in her mind, suddenly acutely aware of the toned body of the chaser beside her. Nervously, she looked up and found herself staring into the face of one Ginevra Weasley.

Hermione was surprised that she had curled up with the redhead, who mercifully still appeared asleep,_ 'Thank goodness for that,' _she thought to herself. Hermione eyed her sleeping friend intently. Ginny was even more gorgeous than the night before, red whisps falling carelessly over her freckled skin.

As Hermione allowed herself to watch Ginny sleep, her pulse quickened and her mind began to race. She knew she should remove herself to her own side of the bed before Ginny awoke but she simply could not drag herself away from the sleeping beauty beside her. Hermione found herself wishing nothing more than to stay with Ginny forever.

Like a bolt out of the blue, Hermione realized she was behaving as though she were in love with the youngest Weasley. In love with her best friend? Absurd! And yet...the more Hermione thought about it, the more solid the conclusion became. Ok...What now?

Her logical mind in high gear, Hermione resolved to determine if Ginny felt the same way. As she looked back, she thought the redhead might have showed interest the previous night, but maybe she was just reading too much into things. Her first thought was simply to summon up her old Griffyndor courage and ask Ginny, but she quickly decided against it. Simply asking Ginny about her feelings would not be simple at all.

After a moment, Hermione got an idea: she would wait for Ginny to wake up, her reaction to their sleeping position might reveal how she felt. But Hermione was nervous and impatient, her veins coursing with unfamiliar emotions and their accompanying urges. She soon decided instead of waiting for Ginny to wake up on her own, which, knowing the redhead, could mean a very long wait, that she would wake her and set the plan in motion.

Hermione took a moment to steady herself then inhaled deeply and spoke, "Mmm...morning, Gin." she groaned and stretched against Ginny, allowing her arm to come to rest on the younger girl's stomach. Impatience had clouded her usual knack for subtlety.

Ginny, who had been nervously pretending to sleep for what seemed like hours, opened her eyes wide in surprise, glancing back and forth from the top of Hermione's head to the hand that was now resting on her stomach. The brunette looked cautiously up at her. Ginny's brow arched, her eyes locked onto Hermione's. They stared at one another, each searching the other's eyes for the same answer to the same question. A timid smile tugged at the corners of Ginny's mouth. The older girl returned the smile as Ginny, too, stretched and yawned before settling back down. She took hold of Hermione's hand, tentatively lacing their fingers together, "Good morning, 'Mione," she said, "It's really good to see you."

They were quiet for several minutes, enjoying the simple pleasure of laying in bed together, neither thinking about anything in particular. Ginny ran her thumb absently back and forth across Hermione's knuckles while the brunette's fingers drew small circles over Ginny's stomach. They both felt quite contented.

After a while, Hermione sighed and turned to look at the redhead, "We've got brunch, Gin," she said.

Ginny groaned in response and pushed a pillow over her face, "Oh, sod it," she grumbled through the pillow, "I don't want to go. Let's just stay here."

Hermione giggled and pulled the pillow away from Ginny's freckled, pouting face, "I would certainly rather that as well but we agreed to meet the others..." she trailed off, focusing on Ginny's protruding lower lip. "And...and we should probably talk about things a bit," she tore her gaze away from Ginny's lips and found her eyes. Ginny stopped her pout and sat up in bed, Hermione followed suit.

"I'll start," Hermione said brightly, "Right, well, I...er...well," but that was all she managed before losing courage, blushing a red that almost rivaled Ginny's hair. Her face fell and she stared down at the bedspread, unable to continue. The chaser then took Hermione's chin in her hands, seeking her eyes. Ginny's mouth felt dry and her body hot; she spoke with softness and confidence, her eyes sparkled as she looked into the brunette's, "Could it be? For the first time in history the great Hermione Granger is speechless?" Ginny teased.

Hermione wrinkled her nose and stuck her tongue out at the younger girl-her stomach doing somersaults as she found herself again looking deeply into the redhead's eyes. Ginny's smile faded as she lifted her hands to cup Hermione's cheeks, leaning in. Hermione's lips parted slightly as she, too, leaned forward, eager to close the remaining distance. Just then, Neville knocked loudly on the door, "Oi! Ginny? Hermione? Are you still asleep?"

Both girls jumped at the sound, exchanging a frustrated look at the interruption. Ginny found her voice first and sighed, knowing the moment was gone, "Come on in, Neville. We're up." Neville opened the door and entered the room, not noticing the tension that still hung in the air. Hermione shifted toward the edge of the bed and greeted their friend in an altogether overly cheerful tone in an attempt to hide her disappointment, "Good morning, Neville."

"Good morning, ladies," he responded, smiling brightly, "Sorry to barge in like this but I've been called back to St. Mungo's so I'm afraid I will miss brunch. Just wanted to catch you both before I left. And I would really like to take another look at your shoulder," he nodded in Ginny's direction.

She scoffed in answer, still frustrated by Neville's poorly timed appearance, but trying to avoid showing her annoyance hastily added, "My shoulder is fine, honestly." She rolled it back and forth as she spoke for emphasis.

"I'm sure it is," Neville replied calmly, "but I'd really like to make certain. Please? It will only take a minute, Ginny."

Ginny grumbled to herself and stood from the bed meeting Neville, whose back was to Hermione, in front of the fireplace. Hermione sat quietly on the edge of the bed, quickly getting lost in thought as she replayed what had almost happened in her mind. Neville's voice pulled Hermione back to the present, "Ok, great! Could you go on and take your top off then please Ginny?" he asked.

Hermione spluttered for a moment as though the wind had been knocked out of her. She masked the reaction by pretending to cough. Her eyes found Ginny's as the redhead smiled, "No problem," she answered silkily, looking over Neville's shoulder into Hermione's suddenly hungry gaze.

Ginny unbuttoned her top slowly and shrugged it off her shoulders, keeping eye contact with the brunette all the while. As the top fell away, Hermione's eyes wandered over the newly exposed skin of the redhead's torso. Ginny's eyes began to darken with desire; she watched as Hermione licked her lips, taking in the sight of the quidditch player's nearly naked upper body. The redhead allowed her right hand to move slowly across her abdomen, enjoying the older girl's reaction to the activity. Hermione chewed her bottom lip and mimicked Ginny's movement across her own body. Her stomach lurched pleasantly as her eyes followed the curves of Ginny's body, committing them to memory. The brunette's eyes travelled lustily over every inch of the redhead's body before eventually rising to meet Ginny's once more.

Neville was talking as he checked over Ginny's shoulder, magicking away the remnants of bruises, but neither girl heard him. Hermione was suddenly aware of a moisture gathering between her legs. She wondered if Ginny felt the same, the thought intensifying her own arousal. For her part, Ginny was having serious difficulties of her own keeping her body's responses in check, desperately wishing for Neville to leave so she could act.

After a few more minutes' examination, Neville spoke loudly, forcing the girls back to reality, "Well, Ginny, looks like everything is ok. Good. Really excellent. You can put your shirt back on." It took all of Ginny's willpower to tear her eyes away from Hermione long enough to thank him again, reaching down to scoop her shirt off the floor, "I told you, you're brilliant, Neville," she smiled, buttoning up slowly, glancing back at Hermione, who looked as though she were holding her breath.

Each girl hoped Neville would make his goodbyes now and leave. He smiled and nodded to the women and strode to the door, for a moment appearing as though he would do just that but instead he turned back to his friends. "Well," he beckoned, opening the door and motioning to the hall, "Shall we go down? I need to say goodbye to Luna, Ron and Harry as well. They're already downstairs."

Ginny's mouth fell open, wanting nothing more than to push Neville out and shut the door, leaving she and Hermione alone, but could not. She cast a desperate glance at Hermione, hoping the brunette, the smartest witch of their age, had a solution. But the look of defeat on Hermione's face as she rose to her feet and walked toward the door told Ginny that she too was at a loss. Neville obliviously shepherded the reluctant girls (who now more closely resembled prisoners of war) downstairs to where Luna, Harry and Ron were already seated at a table laden with plates of sausage, eggs, toast and pastries.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione and Ginny sat down on the same side of the table, both looked slightly dazed and neither seemed to have much of an appetite. Luna eyed the pair with hopeful interest as they seated themselves. Harry simply smiled, peering at them over the rim of his coffee cup, "About time you two showed up," he teased.

Ron greeted them each with a nod, his mouth full of sausage and toast, "G'mornin' 'Ermione, Ginny."

Hermione winced at the redhead's manners. Ginny gave her brother a half-hearted smile, "Morning everyone," she said.

Hermione chimed in, trying to behave normally, "Yes, good morning! It is going to be a beautiful day, I think," she may have been laying it on a bit thick but her mind was still racing and brunch was really the last thing she had interest in. The girls each grudgingly took some toast and eggs.

Neville grabbed another piece of toast and some sausage and gave Luna a kiss goodbye. Then he waved at the others around the table and walked briskly out of the pub to disapparate.

Luna glanced between Hermione and Ginny and smiled a strange smile, even for Luna, "I trust you had a good night, Ginny?" she asked.

"Yes. A very nice night," the redhead replied. Hermione blushed slightly, remembering both her dream from the previous night and how she had awakened in Ginny's arms. "Although...this morning could have been better," the redhead continued, shooting a glare in the direction of the pub door where Neville had disappeared. Hermione mirrored the look at the door and Luna gathered that her husband must have interrupted something.

Hermione ate her eggs and toast slowly, her mind upstairs, traveling again over the creamy expanse of skin exposed when Ginny had taken her shirt off. Ginny ate too, reluctantly at first, but quickly realized she was very hungry and piled more and more food onto her plate until it dwarfed even her brother's. Harry watched the feast from behind his coffee and smiled. It felt very like being back at the Burrow. He missed mornings like this. He stabbed a single sausage with his fork and quickly munched it down.

Ginny and Hermione did an admirable job of hiding any indication of what had taken place upstairs, but they each felt tension surging between them like an electric current. At one point Hermione almost knocked over her juice glass when Ginny dropped her napkin and accidentally brushed against her thigh while retrieving it. Harry noted the two were acting rather oddly but said nothing. The two girls managed to relax a bit more, food and conversation eventually proved a worthy distraction from the ache they both felt.

Hermione, Luna and Harry continued to talk while the two Weasleys attacked the plates in front of them. "I took the day off today," Harry said looking at Hermione, "Ron needs help finding a house," he paused to sip his coffee, "We're meeting the realtor in a while. You wouldn't want to come along, would you?" he asked hopefully. Harry knew the house hunt would be terribly dull and thought that having Hermione along might make it less so, or at least might make it go faster.

As Harry watched Hermione intently, waiting for an answer, her eyes involuntarily shot to Ginny. Harry thought he saw Ginny return the look and was just about to say something when Luna, who had also noticed Hermione look toward the redhead, spoke up, "I'm afraid you boys will have to go it alone as Hermione and Ginny and I already have plans for the day."

Hermione stared at Luna in surprise. Ginny's mouth fell open, threatening to spill its contents. Why had Luna said such a thing? Harry felt that Luna's statement had surprised the girls as much as it had he and Ron but he did not have time to think too much about it as Luna had started speaking again, changing the subject, "And anyway, why would Ron even want a house? He spends almost all of his time at the joke shop...perhaps he should just move in there?"

Everyone, including Ron, laughed. Luna always said what she thought and somehow seemed to know a lot more than she should. It was a wonderful quality albeit occasionally disconcerting.

Ginny was halfway through her enormous breakfast before she noticed eyes on her and looked up, meeting a strange look from Luna, "It feels good to finally be back together, doesn't it," she asked with a knowing smile. Ginny wondered exactly what Luna meant by the comment and why she had made an excuse for them to avoid a day of house hunting, but could do little more than smile and nod enthusiastically, her mouth still full.

A short time later, everyone sat back from the table as the food disappeared from the platters, leaving them clean and stacked behind the bar again. Ron glanced at his watch and rose from his seat, "Harry, we gotta go, mate. My appointment is in half an hour."

Harry stood up as well, "Brilliant," he said with only a hint of reluctance, "let's go find your dream home."

Luna, Hermione and Ginny all got to their feet to bid the boys farewell and wish them luck on their quest. There was an awkward moment when Ginny and Hermione moved to hug Harry at the same time, resulting in some stuttered apologies, red faces and Harry glancing amusedly between the two normally composed witches. He had an inkling as to what was going on and resolved to drag it out of Hermione later.

After the moment passed, Ron hugged his sister and his ex-girlfriend then turned to follow the boy-who-lived out of the pub. Harry lifted his brow and called over his shoulder, "Well...um, you girls have a good time today." The knowing smirk on his face made Ginny blush and Hermione nervous. Luna threw an arm over each of the other girls' shoulders and waved at the two as they exited, "We will!"

Once Harry and Ron were out of sight, Luna released her grip on the girls and walked toward the fireplace, "We should get going too. So much time has been wasted already." Ginny and Hermione exchanged questioning looks as they followed behind her, coming to a stop standing very close together, their hands barely touching. Hermione felt tension coiling again within her abdomen; the feeling intensified as she noticed Ginny's breathing had quickened. She caught the redhead's gaze and gave her a nudge and a cautious wink, earning a grin. While they would have rathered spend the day alone, both were certain spending it with Luna would be much easier than dealing with the boys.

They waited for Luna to say something, but she simply grabbed a handful of floo powder and prepared to step into the fireplace. Ginny spoke quickly, stopping the blonde, "Luna? What are you doing? If you don't tell us where we're going how are we supposed to come with you?"

Luna turned and stared at her friends, a look of confusion replacing her normally dreamy look, "Why would you come with me?"

Ginny sighed and looked at Hermione for help, the brunette cleared her throat, "Um, Luna...you told Harry and Ron that the three of us had plans for today," she began delicately, somewhat concerned at her friend's sudden lapse in memory. Hermione continued, "You do remember that, don't you?" worry beginning to show in her voice.

Luna glanced between the two women as a smile grew across her face, quickly turning into a laugh. Ginny and Hermione looked nervously at one another, wondering what was going on with their friend.

"Of course I do! But I only told them that so you wouldn't be stuck looking at houses and wasting even more time," Luna replied as her laughter died down.

Ginny was puzzled, "Well, then...what are we doing today?"

Luna raised her brow as she regarded Ginny, the redhead really could be thick as her brother sometimes, "Well, Ginny, _I_ am going home. I have a publication to organize. The Quibbler doesn't write itself, you know," she finished with a smile before adding thoughtfully, "Hm...it _would_ be nice if The Quibbler could write itself."

Ginny still didn't get it, "So...what about Hermione and I, Luna? What did you need us to do?"

Hermione chuckled as she reached out and entwined her fingers with Ginny's, startling the younger girl, "Gin, she wants _us_ to spend the day together..." she explained. The redhead's jaw dropped, renewing Hermione's giggles, "You know we can't hide anything from Luna. She somehow always knows. I guess maybe we were a little obvious this morning," the brunette trailed off.

The blonde surveyed her friends kindly, "Actually, you behaved quite well at brunch, only Harry suspects...but he is an Auror now and has certainly developed his intuition beyond his school days. You were much less careful before," Luna concluded.

"Before?" Hermione questioned, her breath catching in her throat, "Before, when?"

Ginny answered before Luna had the chance, her eyes on her shoes, "Back at Hogwarts."

Hermione felt her face grow red, "I didn't know you knew..." she muttered in the redhead's direction.

"Knew what?" Ginny began, realization setting in, "You mean...you? In school? When? I knew I...but I had no idea...I mean...Wow...Why did you never say anything? How long?"

Luna laughed heartily at the girls, "You were both incredibly obvious to me, but apparently to no one else, yourselves included." The blonde girl hugged her friends tightly for a few moments before pulling away, a sad smile on her face, "You have wasted so much time already. Now that you have finally found each other, make the most of it," she smiled broadly at her friends, "Have a wonderful day!" Luna took a step toward the fire, before briefly turning back, "Feel free to stop by if you like later, I will be making a steak and kidney pie for dinner. Goodbye," with that, she stepped into the grate and disappeared in green flames.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione stepped into her flat from the green flames of her fireplace, same goofy grin in place she had worn most of the day. She just had time to pack a bag and meet Ginny before they headed over to Luna's house for dinner. Practically dancing across the room, she spun on her toes before coming to rest on the comfortable old sofa that resided near the kitchen.

The giddy brunette pulled her legs up to her chest and buried her face in the Weasley jumper she wore. It was emblazoned with a large G. Hermione inhaled deeply. She could smell Ginny. Breathing in the scent, she could not help the blush that colored her cheeks. Hermione was behaving like a besotted teenager and she knew it. It was exhilarating. The brightest witch of her age was in love. She sighed, ridiculous smile still plastered on her face as she let the events of the last few hours replay themselves in her mind. As thoughts of the redheaded chaser filled her mind, she bit down lightly on her lower lip, delighted to find she could still taste Ginny there.

_Luna left Ginny and Hermione in a somewhat awkward silence with her departure. Hermione stared at her feet, thinking back over the years, trying not to feel too sad about the many missed opportunities. Ginny watched as Hermione's face fell. She cleared her throat, finally breaking the silence, "Well, what do you want to do today?" the redhead asked, swinging their still interlocked hands gently. _

_Hermione's head snapped up to look at her, "Um, I dunno. What would you like to do?" she threw it back to the chaser. _

_Ginny thought for a moment, "Hm...we could go round the joke shop and see George? Maybe do a little window shopping?" She nudged the brunette with her shoulder playfully, finally pulling Hermione out of her analysis of the past. _

_"Yes...we could do that," she conceded with a small sigh. _

_Ginny met her eyes with a mischievous smirk, "Or...we could...um...do you want to see my flat?" she asked as innocently as she could. Her eyes gave her away. _

_Hermione raised an eyebrow suggestively, "Well, I have always wanted to see your flat," she too tried to sound innocent, the familiar heat was beginning to spread over her body, her breathing increased. _

_Ginny bit her lower lip, "And I have always wanted to see you in my bed," the words tumbled out before Ginny could stop them. Embarrassed, but unwilling to let it show, Ginny trailed her fingertips down Hermione's jaw, gliding over her neck and down her chest, coming to rest on the brunette's waist tracing abstract shapes on her side through her shirt._

_Hermione drew a shuddering breath, her lips parted in surprise. The words shot like electricity through her body, settling in her abdomen...and lower, moisture immediately present between her legs. The effect Ginny had was undeniable. She quickly regained enough of her senses to pull the redhead in close. "Yours. Now," was all she could manage and it came out as a low growl right in Ginny's ear, sending shivers down the chaser's back. _

_Ginny bit down on her lip again and grinned as she closed her arms tightly around the brunette's waist, "Hold on to me," she purred into the older girl's ear, taking a moment to nibble at her ear lobe. Hermione drew a sharp breath, her eyes closed. Ginny let out a small satisfied moan as she turned the pair on the spot and disappeared. _

_Ginny knew she would have to apologize to Tom later. He did not allow apparating inside the pub. But as far as she was concerned this was an emergency._

_Moments later, they reappeared in Ginny's sitting room, arms still wrapped around each other. Ginny glanced around them, "Home sweet home," she spoke quietly, looking back to find the brunette's darkened eyes still fixed on her. _

_Hermione's slender fingers played along Ginny's collarbone, "It's absolutely gorgeous, Gin," she breathed. _

_Ginny pulled back slightly, almost giggling though trying her best to sound scandalized, "Hermione Granger! You didn't even look." _

_A lusty smirk played at the corners of Hermione's mouth as she unconsciously licked her lips, "Gin, I don't really care." _

_The brunette's hand gripped the back of Ginny's head, not willing to wait any longer, pulling her into a long-awaited and long-overdue kiss. Ginny groaned, returning the kiss with equal fervor. It might have been their first kiss but it felt as natural as breathing. Hermione felt a rush of the same sensation she had that morning in bed with Ginny. This felt so simple, so good, so obviously right._

_Her logical mind shut down as the chaser ran her tongue over Hermione's lower lip, begging entry, which was quickly granted. Their tongues danced over one another tentatively at first, but soon began exploring more confidently. Panting, the two paused only for a moment when the need for air had become too great to ignore. Eager for more, the redhead returned to Hermione's soft lips, tugging gently on the bottom one with her teeth. Hermione felt her knees weakening, grateful for the closeness of Ginny's body to hold her up._

_Ginny let a moan escape her throat as she slowly moved Hermione back until she was pressed against the nearby wall. Hermione bit back a moan of her own in response as her body contacted the wall. Her hands roamed across the redhead's back, pulling their bodies flush. Ginny shifted slightly, pressing her leg between Hermione's thighs, causing the older girl to gasp at the pressure against her core. Instinctively, Hermione drew her leg up Ginny's body to her hip, wrapping it around her waist. Ginny, surprised and excited by her reaction, reached down to grasp the brunette's thigh, holding her tight against herself._

_Hermione's hand slipped underneath the hemline of Ginny's shirt, exploring the bare skin she had tried so desperately to commit to memory earlier that day. Her other hand wound itself into Ginny's red hair. The brunette's arousal was intense; desire years in the making. She wanted more, but she and the fire-haired object of her desire were still so damnably clothed. She would have to do something about that. Her hands fumbled to the front of Ginny's pants, struggling to undo the buttons they found there. Hermione grunted in frustration, "Gin," she pouted as Ginny tried to focus through her haze of lust. _

_"What's wrong?" the redhead rasped, gripping the thigh at her hip tightly._

_"Nothing, Gin, nothing...just...let's...I mean...can we go to your bedroom," Hermione blushed at her own forwardness, looking at the floor before meeting Ginny's darkened blue eyes, "Please?"_

_It was all the encouragement Ginny needed, "God, yes," she responded, pressing a heated kiss to the brunette's waiting lips. She groaned loudly, shifting her free hand down and seizing Hermione's leg, hitching it upward, where it immediately joined its twin around her waist. Hermione's breath caught in her throat as Ginny stepped back from the wall to carry her from the room. The redhead's lips moved from Hermione's mouth down her jawline and to her neck, nipping and sucking at the sensitive skin. Hermione hummed her approval, wrapping her legs tighter around the chaser._

_Ginny moved them down the hallway swiftly, pressing Hermione against the door of her bedroom as she grasped blindly for the handle. At last the door swung open, Ginny smiled against Hermione's mouth, "Finally," she breathed, carrying the brunette inside the room. Ginny's room was large and comfortable, decorated in a style that was pure Ginny. _

_Neither girl noticed anything about the room. The redhead walked the pair across the floor to her bed which stood in front of a large, curtained bay window. Ginny leaned forward, gently placing Hermione down on the duvet, lowering herself over the brunette whose legs had relinquished their grip on her waist. Ginny immediately missed them. _

_Feelings too long kept secret rushed to the surface creating a momentum of their own as Ginny's hands reached toward the hem of Hermione's jersey. They looked at each other for a moment before Hermione gave a shy smile and a nod allowing the redhead to slide the shirt up and over her head, leaving her clad in a simple black lace bra. Ginny smiled, her hands caressed the newly exposed skin, planting kisses along the brunette's abdomen and the valley between her breasts. Hermione moaned loudly, twisting her hands deep into red hair. The brunette's stomach contracted pleasantly, her hips rocked slightly. Ginny, acting quickly, slipped a hand underneath the older girl and easily worked the clasp of her bra free, immediately discarding it._

_Ginny's eyes raked over Hermione's naked torso, engrossed in her curves and perfect breasts, taking particular interest in her already hardened nipples, "Fuck, 'Mione. You're gorgeous," she husked. _

_Hermione blushed, allowing the redhead to stare for a moment longer. The chaser moved to unbutton her own shirt, but Hermione stopped her, gripping her wrists gently. Ginny cocked her brow in confusion as she stared down at the brunette. Hermione smiled up at her, "Let me," she whispered. Surprised, Ginny nodded, blushing as she let her now trembling hands drop. Hermione smirked, enjoying the effect the simple words had on the world famous quidditch star. _

_She quickly busied her fingers with Ginny's shirt buttons as the two resumed kissing, tongues slipping effortlessly around one another. The buttons opened easily and Hermione kissed her way down Ginny's neck and across her chest, her hands ran up the chaser's arms, pausing at her shoulders to push the shirt down and away. The brunette sighed as she trailed her fingers over the chaser's toned stomach, "Wow," she exclaimed, her voice low and sultry, "Just beautiful," the ability to form more coherent sentences seemingly abandoned her. _

_Shuddering slightly under Hermione's touch, Ginny struggled to pull the sleeves over her wrists and toss the shirt aside, leaving her kneeling shirtless between Hermione's legs. The chaser reached behind and unhooked her bra, leaning back down to kiss the brunette, removing the last barrier between their torsos in the process. _

_Both women groaned in appreciation as their bare skin finally made contact. Hermione's hands clutched at Ginny's shoulders, her back arched in effort to be closer to the woman in her arms. Desperate for more contact, Ginny shifted her weight to one trembling arm, bringing the other hand around to the front of Hermione's pants, making quick work of the button, forcing the zipper down. _

_Without hesitation, Ginny pressed her hand into Hermione's jeans, cupping her mound through the thin fabric of her astonishingly wet panties. Hermione gasped, eyes wide, hips bucking, fingernails pressing into the redhead's back. Ginny's hand began to move in slow circles against the fabric as her lips ghosted across Hermione's collar bone to her breast, tongue darting out quickly over the hardened tip. The older girl's eyes flew open, a low rumble escaping her throat, clearly enjoying herself as the redhead continued to lavish attention on her breasts, fingers still rubbing slow circles at her center._

_Without warning, Ginny stopped her ministrations, slipped her hand from Hermione's pants and sat up abruptly, hands gripping the brunette's offending denim. Hermione whimpered, upset by the loss of sensation and eager for its return, lifted her hips, allowing the redhead to remove her jeans. Casting the clothing aside, Ginny rocked onto the balls of her feet and stood back from the bed. Hermione frowned slightly, a small whine escaping her lips, "Where are you going?" _

_Ginny stared down at her, eyes clouded with lust, and winked, "Patience," she said, a smirk playing at her lips. The chaser's strong hands ran through her red hair and moved over her torso, pausing over her breasts, trailing down her abdomen, stopping at the front button of her pants. Hermione watched intently, biting her lip, mirroring Ginny's actions on her own body as she had that morning. Seeing Hermione touch herself, hands dragging across her stomach, caressing her breasts, hips still rocking ever-so-slightly, gently, invitingly, was more than Ginny could take. _

_The redhead used her last shreds of self control as she pulled the buttons of her jeans apart and pushed them (along with her panties) slowly down her legs, wiggling her hips to aid the process. From the look in Hermione's eyes, the spectacle was driving her mad. As her clothes reached the ground, Ginny stepped gracefully out of them, making her way back to the bed._

_Hermione swallowed hard as she took in the sight before her. Ginny was naked. Completely naked. And hers. Completely hers. Hermione had never felt possessive of someone before, but she found that she wanted to claim Ginny, to mark her as her own. She resolved to do just that at the first opportunity. For now, Hermione could only groan as Ginny crawled back on the bed and up her body. Lust coursed through Hermione's veins, flooding her normally logical brain. She wanted the chaser. Needed her. Now._

_Inhibitions banished, the brunette leaned up, hooking her thumbs under the waistband of her panties and slid the silken fabric down her thighs to her knees where Ginny met her, removing the last barrier between them. Hermione's hooded eyes watched as Ginny greedily eyed her naked form. Desire evident on Ginny's face only served to intensify Hermione's arousal. Ginny pressed her body against Hermione's, eliciting moans and sighs of approval. Hermione moved first, pulling Ginny into a deep kiss as her thigh drifted between the chaser's legs, just touching her core. Ginny could not help the needy gasp that issued from her throat, her body responding on its own, she rolled her hips slowly against Hermione's thigh._

_Ginny's hand trailed featherlight touches down Hermione's body. The brunette responded right away. Sighing happily, she shifted under Ginny's very pleasant weight still rubbing her thigh gently but insistently against the redhead's center. Ginny's hand trembled as she moved her hand toward Hermione's core, sliding her fingers into warm, wet folds. Hermione gasped at the new sensation, her hips pressed skyward. The chaser moaned loudly in response. Ginny's hips rocked against Hermione's toned thigh as her fingers moved in slow circles around the older girl's clit. _

_Drawing a sharp breath, Hermione's thighs twitched, driving her legs further apart, granting Ginny better access. Her back arched as Ginny continued her teasing. The chaser settled into an easy rhythm, reveling in the noises Hermione made, "You sound so fucking hot," Ginny rasped, leaning up to kiss the brunette, fingers moving more rapidly over the bundle of nerves. The redhead let her slender fingers dip down, teasing Hermione's entrance before returning to their original position. Hermione moaned in response, tossing her head back, "Ginny, please. I need you," she panted into Ginny's mouth, "Don't tease me."_

_At Hermione's words, Ginny shifted her hand down obediently sliding two fingers easily into her, earning a satisfied groan from the brunette whose hands savagely clutched at the duvet beneath her. The redhead worked in Hermione, thumb circling her clit as she pushed the brunette toward her release. Hermione's breathing became more shallow and her movements erratic as tension built to the breaking point within her. Ginny ground her hips against the older girl's thigh, spurred on by her delicious gyrations and vocalizations._

_The redhead pumped faster into her lover, curling her fingers. Suddenly, Hermione felt herself falling over the edge. Her body tensed and spasmed as waves of orgasm crashed over her. The brunette's body clenched around Ginny's fingers, her thighs shuddered and toes curled as she screamed out at her release. She moaned Ginny's name. Over and over. It was better than Ginny ever imagined. The sight and sound of Hermione's peak was all it took to push Ginny over. The redhead felt her body shake, hips bucking and grinding frantically as she called out Hermione's name in bliss._

_As they came down from their high, vaguely aware they had climaxed together, Ginny slumped down beside Hermione, tired but blissful. She stared at the brunette whose eyes were closed, her breathing still ragged, a thin layer of sweat covering her body. Ginny leaned up a kissed her on the tip of her nose. _

_Hermione smiled lazily, opening her eyes to look at the redhead, "Fuck, Gin," she whispered, still breathing hard, "That was amazing." She sighed, "Absolutely amazing," she repeated, reaching up to stroke Ginny's cheek affectionately. _

_Ginny tossed her leg over the brunette's thighs and pulled her close, nuzzling into her neck, "Mmm...Yes, you were," she smiled. Hermione playfully swatted at Ginny's hand as it moved across her abdomen, "You weren't so bad yourself," she responded smugly._

The clock on the mantle chimed seven times, dragging Hermione out of her memory and back to the present, "Damn," she exclaimed, jumping up from her sofa and sprinting to her bedroom, "I'm going to be late." As she rushed around quickly packing her bag she realized with a small smile, that her memory had resulted in very damp panties. She moaned quietly, pressing her face into Ginny's jumper, breathing in her scent. The brunette then grabbed her bag, turned on the spot and disappeared back to Ginny's flat. Luna could wait.

* * *

**_First attempt at writing a scene like this...apologies if it's too wordy or clunky. I'll try to do better next time ;) Of course reviews are greatly appreciated as are questions, comments, suggestions and rude remarks._**


End file.
